More Than This
by G-Sajangnim
Summary: Kris tahu dia salah. Kris tahu seharusnya dia tidak meninggalkannya. Karena Kris tahu dia bisa mencintainya lebih dari ini. TAORIS/KRISTAO songfic (1D-More Than This). Drabble(maybe)


**Title : More Than This**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, angst**

**Rated : T **

**Length : Oneshot-Songfic**

**Main Pair : Kristao**

**All Kris' POV **

Ide ini saya dapat saat lagi dengerin lagunya 1D – More Than This, langsung ada drama ini di kepala saya-_- Fic yaoi pertama, no flame no bash. NO PLAGIAT, IDE MURNI PUNYA SAYA. Karakter sepenuhnya milik Tuhan dan SMent. Kritik dan saran sangat diterima^^ Abis baca, wajib review Happy readinggg

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

_**I'm broken, do you hear me? **_

_**I'm blinded, cause you are everything I see**_

_**I'm dancing, alone**_

_**I'm praying that your heart will just turn around**_

**.**

Malam hari, pukul 20.00. Cuaca mendung, bahkan bulan enggan menampakkan dirinya. Aku berjalan sendirian, dengan wajah yang menunduk, seolah kerikil-kerikil itu adalah hal yang paling menarik di dunia.

Menghela nafas, aku melanjutkan perjalananku. Menolehkan kepala ke arah kanan, dan tersenyum kecut.

Malam selalu mengingatkanku padamu.

Matamu yang hitam kelam, tapi selalu berbinar dan menunjukkan kasih sayang. Rambutmu dulu—yang kini sudah kau cat entah berapa kali—selalu halus dan membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya mendapat dorongan udah mengelusnya.

Sekelebat memori terlintas di otakku, masih ingatkah kau pada waltz pertama kita? Dengan balutan tuksedo hitam, kau dan aku menari waltz di ulangtahunku dulu.

Tapi apa sekarang aku masih punya kesempatan untuk menari bersamamu?

Aku menggeleng dan mempercepat langkahku saat aku melihat bangunan yang sangat kukenal. _Rumahmu._

**.**

_**And as I walk up to your door**_

_**My head turns to face the floor**_

_**Cause I can't look you in the eyes and say**_

**.**

Aku menyeret kakiku kedepan pintu rumahmu, sekarang jantungku rasanya mau meledak.

Oh Tuhan, apa dia masih ingin melihat wajahku?

Dengan sedikit gemetar aku mengetuk pintu rumahmu, dan menatap kebawah. Aku hanya mempersiapkan yang terburuk.

Dan saat kau membuka pintu, aku ingin sekali memelukmu dan mengatakan _'aku masih mencintaimu'_, tapi badanku kaku dan suaraku tercekat.

Kau menatapku dengan pandangan terkejut dan tatapan bertanya-tanya. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan aku bisa melihat pandangan sedih juga terpancar dari matamu.

Rasanya seluruh tubuhku gemetar, dan hatiku terusuk ribuan jarum. Aku mulai membuka mulut, dengan suara lirih aku menyuarakannya,

"_**When he opens his arm and hold you close tonight, **_

_**It just won't feel right, **_

_**Cause I can love you more than this" **_

Kau menggigit bibir bawahmu, dan menoleh kebelakang. Sayup-sayup aku bisa mendengar suara laki-laki. Aku serasa tertampar mengetahui ini. _Kau_ _sudah punya penggantiku._

Dengan pandangan menyesal kau menggeleng dan menutup pintu.

Tapi aku segera menahannya dan mencoba meyakinkan dirimu sekali lagi,

"_**When he lays you down I might just die inside, **_

_**It just don't feel right, **_

_**Cause I can love you more than this,"**_

Aku bisa melihat air mata mulai menggenang di matamu. Kau kembali menggeleng dan dengan tersenyum sedih menutup pintunya.

Menyisakan diriku didepan pintu, dengan hati yang sudah terkoyak.

**.**

**.**

_**Can love you more than this...**_

**.**

**.**

_**If I'm louder, would you see me?**_

_**Would you lay down in my arms and rescue me? **_

_**Cause we are the same **_

_**You save me but when you leave it's gone again**_

_**.**_

Aku terduduk dan menyesap moccacinno-ku lagi. Kenangan dua hari yang lalu masih sangat terbayang di pikiranku. Jadi seorang Huang Zitao sudah punya penggantiku.

Rasanya menyakitkan.

Rasanya tidak enak.

Seolah kau dilempar ke jurang oleh seseorang yang kau selamatkan dulunya.

Aku tahu aku dulu salah. Aku tahu dulu aku meninggalkanmu untuk orang lain. Orang lain yang ternyata tidak mencintaiku seperti kau mencintaiku.

Dan disaat aku memintamu kembali.. aku sudah terlambat.

Mataku menangkap sepasang sejoli yang sedang menikmati kopi mereka. Si laki-laki menggenggam tangan gadisnya dan mengucapkan sesuatu yang hanya mereka bisa dengar.

Semburat merah muncul di pipi gadis itu, lalu mereka tertawa bersama.

Aku tersenyum pedih mengingat betapa seringnya kau dan aku berlaku seperti itu.

Aku ingat kau sangat suka berada dipelukkanku, aku ingat kau sangat suka saat aku mentraktirmu kue dan coklat panas.

Aku ingat itu semua, tapi sayangnya semua hanya memori.

Bukankah sekarang kau sudah punya orang lain untuk melakukannya untukmu?

_**.**_

_**And then I see you on the street**_

_**In his arms I get weak**_

_**My body fails, I'm on my knees**_

_**Prayin' **_

_**.**_

Seharusnya aku tidak menengokkan kepala.

Mataku bisa melihat sesosok laki-laki dengan rambut pirang kusam, dengan baju putih dan celana jeans yang berwarna hitam.

_Huang Zi Tao _

Dan kau sedang menggenggam tangan peggantiku. Bukankah dia anak Mr. Park, teman ayahku?

Tidak mempedulikan kakiku yang mulai gemetar, aku melangkah keluar dari cafe itu, dan berlari menyebrangi jalanan.

Masa bodoh apa kata orang, yang terpenting sekarang aku akan menemuimu dahulu.

**. **

_**When he opens his arms and hold you close tonight,**_

_**It just won't feel right**_

_**Cause I can love you more than this,**_

_**When he lays you down I might just die inside,**_

_**It just don't feel right**_

_**Cause I can love you more than this, **_

**.**

Dengan nafas terengah-tengah aku sampai dihadapanmu, mengabaikan tatapan heran kekasihmu dan tatapan kerkejutmu.

Menghela nafas, kau berbalik dan menyuruh kekasihmu untuk pergi lebih dahulu. Dan setelah dia pergi, aku segera menarik tanganku ke pinggir bangunan.

Melihat kau yang terus menunduk, dengan berat hati aku melepaskan tanganmu.

Satu hembusan nafas, dan aku mengatakan hal yang sudah kupendam dari lama,

"_**I've never had the words to say,**_

_**But now I'm asking you to stay,**_

_**For a little while inside my arms," **_

Melihatmu yang tidak bereaksi apapun, dengan—sedikit—lebih berani aku melanjutkan,

"_**And as you close your eyes tonight, **_

_**I'm prayin that you will see the light,**_

_**That shining from the stars above,"**_

Aku memberanikan diri mencoba menggenggam tanganmu sekali lagi, namun kau menarik tanganmu.

Hatiku tersayat menghadapi kenyataannya, dan saat kau membuka suaramu, aku tahu aku sudah kalah,

"_**When he opens his arms and hold you close tonight, **_

_**It just won't feel right, **_

_**Cause I can love you more than this," **_

Tiga kalimat dan kau mengangkat kepalamu untuk menatapku. Iris hitam itu redup, dan sedikit lagi air mata akan menetes di pipimu.

Tiga kalimat dan itu semua menyadarkan aku tentang kesalahanku di masa lalu, mencampakkanmu dan pergi dengan orang lain.

Jadi ini yang kau rasakan saat melihatku pergi dengan orang lain.

Kau mengulurkan tanganmu dan menghapus air mata yang sudah mengaliri wajahku.

Tidak, aku mohon jangan lepaskan sentuhanmu ini.

Tapi aku hanya bisa tersenyum pahit saat kau menarik tanganmu, membisikkan _"selamat tinggal,", _dan berjalan menjauhiku.

**.**

_**When he lays you down I might just die inside.**_

_**It just don't feel right,**_

_**Cause I can love you more than this..**_

_**.**_

Sudah terlambat untuk memilikimu kembali, dan saat kau kembali kearah kekasihmu dan berjalan didalam pelukannya, aku tahu aku harus merelakanmu.

Sekilas kau memandangku kembali dengan tersenyum sedih, dan melanjutkan perjalananmu dengan dirinya.

Meninggalkan aku yang kembali meneteskan air mata.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Can love you more than this..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**. **_

_**FIN.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Apakah ini drabble? Saya tidak tahu-_-v Angst gagal? Iya saya tahu. Kalo readers kepo siapa penggantinya Kris, baca baik-baik ya FF-nya ^o^ Thanks for readingg

Last, mind to review?

**G-Sajangnim**


End file.
